ooewimodulefandomcom_de-20200215-history
O:Wi Event: Open Ecological Economy at Bethaus
thumb|left|400px|An OWi Open Ecolgocial Environment (www.ooewi.de) Event At Betahaus Berlin (www.betahaus.de) An OWi Open Ecological Environment Event at Betahaus Berlin with Lars Zimmermann and Sam Muirhead Feb.21st 2013 Report: The event was interessting and very inspiring for me. There were people from various countries discussing together issues of open source, open source products and open source regenerative design. I started with a presentation of the project OWi Open Ecological Environment & Economy and the Open Ecologocial Economy Fair. Then Sam Muirhead introduced us to his Year of Open Source Project and showed us some things that inspired him about the question of open regenerative things like the Solar Sinter Project of Markus Kayser or if it could be possible to run an upcycling initiative like this using OpenStructures standardised components instead of CNC milling. Afterwards we discussed some questions: #'Cooler than close' – what could make/makes open products „cooler“ than closed products? #'The „myth“ of bottom up' – How to design bottom up movements for building stuff? #'Designs that teach?' How to provide information elegantly and easy to understand and access? #'The dark side of the force?' Boundaries of Open Source/Open Design Dystopies #'Make your money somewhere else?' Who pays the designer? Open Source Business Models #'Standards vs. forkability' (not discussed) #'Facing Nature digitally and open?' (not discussed) #'If i ruled the world?' Political ideas for Open Design (not discussed) To every question discussed there were some very interessting and new insights and ideas for me flying around in the room. I am sure some of them will appear in my future writing and experimenting. Thanx to everyone and Sam and Elizaveta and the Betahaus. :-) Lars Zimmermann (Diskussion) 19:17, 23. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ''Announcement: Event Announcement and Registration at Betahaus Page TITLE: OPN is OPEN! Open Source Ecological Environments TEXT: A real sustainable and ecological revolution is probably best driven by open source. Altough there is still a long way to go, now is a great time for very new and mindblowing experiments! The Project OWi Open Ecological Environment combines the ideas of Open Source with the ideas of Ecological Products & Regenerative Design (aka Cradle to Cradle Design). It is the background for this event. The project will be presented very short and ask its questions, than we will a have a workshop to invent, discuss and maybe build something together on open regenerative design. Sam Muirhead will briefly present his ongoing project „Year of Open Source“ where he tries to live open source for one year. He will show some things he found and tell us some ideas he had concering Open Source & Ecological Strategies during his project. The program for the event is also open for more contributors. Visit the programm wikipage. So, if you want to learn something or have anything to show, ask or share on *Open Source *Open Design *Open Source Business Models *Regenerative Design *Hackable Environments *Ecological Cooperation *Sharing and Cocreating *+ '' come by. Program: 1 Open Ecological Economy/Design (talk+workshop) Lars Zimmermann presents the project OWi Open Ecological Economy, the ideas, questions and practical steps of it. Afterwards we will think and experiment about some of them. Be prepared to hear, develope and tinker on: Open Source, Regenerative Design, Ecological Economy, Hacking Environments, Open Innovation, Transparency, Digital Nature, Open Source Business Models 2 Sam Muirhead: Year Of Open Source + Ideas (Talk) Sam Muirhead will briefly present his ongoing project „Year of Open Source“ where he tries to live open source for one year. He will show some things he found and tell us some ideas he had concering Open Source & Ecological Strategies during his project. 3 Project Presentation and Open Developing: Open Ecological Economy Fair 2013 thumb|left|155pxIn September 2013 there will be an Open Guerilla Conference around Oranienplatz and Moritzplatz (stated by some as „Makerplatz“ ☺) in Berlin. Learn something about the OEEF, the Concept of Guerilla Conferenecing and get involved. (Read more about OEEF 2013 in this Wiki) 033|= . 0E3|= . Kategorie:Event